Equestira Girls 2: The Wrath Of The Evil Mane Six
Plot In the second Equestria Girls movie, the evil mane six go through a portal after they ran off with all the Elements of Harmony (their version was the Elements of Evil). Twilight and Spike chase after them. Movie (The movie opens on Ponyville. The Giant Dragon looks at the mane six through his telescope. He watches their movements, then pans to look at each.) *Giant Dragon: "CURSES! It's not fair! How could Twilight and the other ponies defeat my stallions THAT easily?!" (echoes) (strains in anger) *Little Dragon #1: "Father, don't get so worked up. They may have foiled your evil plans, but there's always a time to come up with a new one." *Giant Dragon: "Oh, boys. If only I could have managed to spoil those ponies' days more often. Then soon, I'll probably drive them off from here. I've used up all my evil plans from my rocky cabinet...from A to Y." *Little Dragon #2: "A to Y?" *Giant Dragon: "That's right, A to Y. You know, the alphabet?" *Little Dragon #1: "What about Z?" *Giant Dragon (slightly surprised): "Z?" *Little Dragon #2: "Z, the last letter in the alphabet. The letter after Y." (The Giant Dragon goes searching into his cabinet.) *Giant Dragon: "W...X...Y...Z. Oh, right! Z! Here it is, just like you said." *Little Dragon #1 & 2: (sigh) *Giant Dragon: "Oh...Ohhh...Ohhhh! It's evil....and smokey...." (sniffs it) "...and vanilla-scented. This plan has got to work for sure! So enjoy today, Twilight and friends...because when I bring the evil mane six here, I'll have them steal your Elements of Harmony. Then they'll rule Ponyville!" (laughs evilly) (Then the camera cuts to inside the Crystal Empire, where Twilight and her friends are attending her second princess summit.) *Applejack: "You must be very excited, Twi. Your second princess summit! Yee-haw!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, I am, but also a little nervous." *Pinkie Pie: "You're 'nervicited'! You're nervous and excited...at the same time!" *Rarity: "Twilight, darling. You've got nothing to worry about...I hope you didn't forget your crown." *Twilight Sparkle: "It's in my bag. (They entered the throne room, and a horn fanfare plays.) *Royal Guard: "Presenting Princess Twilight Sparkle!" *Princess Celestia: "There's a lot to discuss. But for now, all of your should go to bed. You must be tired after your long trip." (The mane six excitedly chatter while we cut back to the dragon lair. Giant Dragon activates the mirror.) *Little Dragon #1: "Is that the mirror, dad?" *Giant Dragon: "It sure it. I'm gonna bring back the evil mane six. I came up with a spell to bring them here. Here it goes....Hee...go go...lamashtu...eerie eerie, lan do su...surgeon surgeon...them...evil...must come...surgeon surgeon...bring them evil here." (The mirror suddenly turns dark. The evil mane six emerge from the mirror and onto land.) *Little Dragon #2: "Woah, your spell worked!" *Midnight Boomer: "Hey! What are we doing back here?!" *Giant Dragon: "Now, now! Boys, do something for me." *Smiley: "We're all earred, big lizard!" *Giant Dragon: "I'm a dragon. Anyway, I want you boys to go and find the Elements of Harmony. I think they're in the Crystal Empire. You know where that is?" *Midnight Boomer: "Yeah, yeah, we know where it is!" *Giant Dragon: "But I want you to steal them!" *Comet Flash: "Yes! Stealing is our game!" *Midnight Boomer: "We'll do whatever you say, sir!" (The male mane six dashed out of the lair. Giant Dragon peeks and watches them while he has a smirk on his face.) song (The camera pans on a night sky at the Crystal Empire. The evil mane six arrived at the entrance.) *Midnight Boomer: "Let the stealing begin." (The boys silently tried to sneak into the Crystal Empire. Comet Flash looks up and notices a square hole on the upper wall. Comet goes in and gestures the others to get in as well. The evil mane six crawled through the dark tunnels. Butter Butch finds another square hole and sees Fluttershy. He flies down and swipes the Element of Kindness then flies off. The other four snook in and took the other elements. Just as Midnight was about to reach for the crown, some other pony in a dark cloak was reaching for it as well. Midnight's companions silently walked in.) *Midnight Boomer: "Hey...let go." *Sunset Shimmer: "Give it to me. I'm getting this first." *Midnight Boomer: "No you're not!" *Sunset Shimmer: "Yes I am!" *Cider Rapper (quietly): "Hey, keep it down." (At that moment, Twilight wakes up and found them.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Huh?" (gasps) "Thieves! They've got my crown! Stop!" (The exil mane six and Sunset Shimmer run out and reach toward the mirror.) *Twilight Sparkle: "What are doing with my crown?" *Midnight Boomer: "Sorry that we have to..." *Evil 6: "PRINCESS!!!" *Butter Butch: (blows raspberry) (They entered the mirror.) *Spike: "Who are those boys?" *Princess Celestia: "The evil six. All of them are a male equivalent to all of you." *Rainbow Dash: "We've met them before." *Princess Celestia: "Have you? Well, now they've come back with an even more terrible behavior and pursue their own evil plans. One that has sadly led to stealing your crown." *Spike: "They've stolen all the Elements of Harmony!" *Twilight Sparkle: "But I don't understand! Where are they going? Why did they take all the elements?" *Princess Luna: "Remember this mirror? It will lead you to another world. It opens once every thirty moons." *Pinkie Pie: "Sparkly, sparkly!" *Princess Celestia: "Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into the world and retrieve your crown and the other elements. Without them, Equestria won't be protected. Those elements don't belong to what the evil six call home. And in their possessions, the elements will have no doubts but bring harm to the other realm. Their elements will be the opposite of each of your elements. You understand the importance of your task?" *Twilight Sparkle: "I do." *Rainbow Dash: "Hey! If she's going, then we're going! Right girls?!" *Pinkie Pie: "I am so 'nervicited'!" *Applejack: "Uhh, you know that's not a real word, right?" *Princess Celestia: "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go." *Rainbow Dash (angrily): "What?! Why not?!" *Princess Celestia: "Sending all of you could upset the balance of the alternate world. Havoc will emerge and it'll be almost impossible for Twilight to get the elements back from the evil six. This is something she must do alone." (The fake crown suddenly stumbles into the mirror. Spike tries to go after it.) *All: "Spike, NO!" (Both Twilgith and Spike fell in through the mirror. In the alternate world, Twilight opens her eyes. She looks around.) *Spike: "Twilight!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Huh? Spike! Why are you-- What?! Spike...you're a...dog?!" *Spike: "M...maybe...I don't know what you are!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Huh?" (She noticed that instead of hooves, she's got hands.) *Twilight Sparkle: (screams) (pants) "It...it happened again! What...what does the rest of me look like?!" *Spike: "Uhh, uhh, uhhh!" *Twilight Sparkle: (panics) *Spike: "Are you gonna scream again? Look. Doesn't this place look...familiar?" *Twilight Sparkle: "...I think so." (She tries to get up, but like last movie, she still dislikes her new self and is still trying to get used to it. Midnight Boomer, on the roof, watches her and chuckles evilly as the scene cuts to the inside of what looks like a high school. There seemed to be no one in sight.) *Twilight Sparkle: "I feel like I remember this place." (Suddenly, a bell rang and the halls suddenly fills up with other humans. Twilight tries to go through the large crowd. After several attempts, she manages to make it out. Twilight walks down the halls when she heard someone talking out loud. She takes a peek and sees a familiar shy girl getting scolded at a familiar boy.) *Fluttershy: "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had dropped it." *Butter Butch: "Well, I did! And next time that happens, you better be out of my space and never touching me like that!" *Fluttershy: "I was only trying to help..." *Butter Butch: "You WHAT?!" *Fluttershy (sinks down): "N-n...nothing..." (Watching this got Twilight and Spike irritated.) *Butter Butch: "That's what I thought. You really are a loser. It's no wonder my insects got more attention than your stray animals." *Twilight Sparkle: "How dare you speak to her that way, Butter Butch!" *Butter Butch: "You said something, Miss Twilight?" *Twilight Sparkle: "I said...How dare you speak to her that way!" (Twilight and BB looked at each other for a while.) *Butter Butch: "Heh, Miss Twilight. You can't tell a villain to be nice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go meet with my friends." (He shoves another boy into a locker.) *Twilight Sparkle: "That Annoying Butch..." *Fluttershy: "The Annoying Butch? You know Butter Butch?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Sort of. Say...don't I know you? Are you...Fluttershy?" *Fluttershy (quietly): "Umm...y-yes..." *Twilight Sparkle: "I'm sorry, was that a 'yes'?" (Fluttershy takes a glance at Spike.) *Fluttershy: "Oh wow! Is this your little dog?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Yep. My...dog. Say...Butter Butch said you picked something up. Something that belonged to him. Please don't tell me it's a crown!" *Fluttershy: "How did you know?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Lucky guess. Do you still have it?" *Fluttershy: "Yes." *Twilight Sparkle: "But you know what happened to it?" *Fluttershy: "Yes. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday." {Flashback} *Fluttershy: "Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?" *Butter Butch: "Hey! Any volunteers wanna help with the buggy shelter? Those poor little and nasty insects can't help theirselves!" (to Fluttershy) "Sorry little lady, but looks like you've got NO volunteers! Hahahaha!" (BB walks off laughing, leaving an upset Fluttershy in no hopes of not getting volunteers. A crown flies by and hits her.) {Flashback ends} *Fluttershy: "I have no idea how this got there. I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia." *Twilight Sparkle: "Princ...? Oh, Principal Celestia. Where is she now?" *Fluttershy: "Probably in her office. Third door on your left." *Twilight Sparkle: "Thank you!" (BB peers from behind.) *Butter Butch: "Yeah. She's pathetic!" (He laughs as he walks off. The school bell rings. Scene cuts to an office.) *Principal Celestia: "Come in. How may I...? Oh, are you, by any chance, Twilight Sparkle?" *Twilight Sparkle: "That's right. You see, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you." *Principal Celestia: "Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No clue how it was first found in the front lawn. Are you interested in running for Leader of the Spring Formal this year?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, uh, no, but...Leader of the Spring Formal?" *Principal Celestia: "It's Canterlot High's big Spring dance. Here at Canterlot High, the students select one or maybe two of their peers to represent them. He or she recieves a crown at the Spring Formal." *Twilight Sparkle: "Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Leader. Can anyone run?" *Principal Celestia: "That's right. You just need to let the head of the Spring Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Anything else?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Uhh, no. That was it!" *Principal Celestia: "Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me." (The door closes behind her. Spike peeks out from her backpack.) *Spike: "Twilight, you should've just ask for the crown back." *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, I was going to, we'd think they'll be crazy...if one of them shows up in Equestria as a tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures!" *Spike: "Hmm. Good point." *Twilight Sparkle: "Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Leader of the Canterlot High Spring Formal...and that's what I'm going to do!" *Spike: "And how are you going to do that?" *Twilight Sparkle: "No clue!" (The bell rings for lunch. Scene cuts to the cafeteria. Many students are chattering.) *Twilight Sparkle: "I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you could lend me a hand with something." *Fluttershy: "Sure." *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, I've decided I'm runninf for Leader of the Spring F--" *Fluttershy (gasp) "Sorry about that...I-i-it's just that...running for Spring Formal Leader is a bad idea." *Twilight Sparkle: "How come?" *Fluttershy: "Midnight Boomer wants to be Spring Formal Leader, and when he and his friends want something, they get it! He can make lives awful for anyone who gets in his way. Just ask the person who ran against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." *Twilight Sparkle: "I'm gonna try anyway." *Fluttershy: "But you don't understand. You have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of him." *Twilight Sparkle: "And they're all separated this way?" *Fluttershy: "Yep. Everyone sticks to their own kind. One thing is...everyone knows that Midnight Boomer is gonna rule the school until we graduate." *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, that won't happen. So where would I find this head of the party planning committee?" (We cut to a gymnasium. Tons of party decorations are hanging everywhere. She heard a familiar "Incoming!" and party streamers fell on her. Human Pinkie Pie is blowing balloons.) *Twilight Sparkle (gasp): "Pinkie Pie..." *Pinkie Pie: "Oh, it's you again!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, Fluttershy said this is where I will find the head of the Spring Formal planning committee." *Pinkie Pie: "Hmph! That Fluttershy?! You mean Meanieshy?!" *Twilight Sparkle: "You two aren't friends?!" *Pinkie Pie: "Wanna get your name on the ballot? Dance is the day after tomorrow...But...I thought you didn't look any different...Are you by any chance, Twilight Sparkle? Maybe it's that dog named Spike that just gave it away." *Twilight Sparkle: "Yep." *Pinkie Pie: "Great. Now, just fill out this and you're officially up for the Leader of the Spring Formal crown." (Twilight takes the pen with her hand and writes her name down on the paper on the clipboard.) *Pinkie Pie: "Ha! You're handwriting looks so much better now! Good job on the use of the pen." *Twilight Sparkle: "Thanks." (A familiar voices calls out, followed by human Applejack.) *Applejack: "Anyone order a dozen cases of fizzy apple juice?" *Pinkie Pie: "Ooh! I do!" *Applejack: "Can you bring in the rest, please?" *Bag McIntosh: "Eeyup." *Applejack (to Twilight): "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, uh...I think so." *Applejack: "The name's Twilight, right?" (drinking fizzy apple juice) *Twilight Sparkle: "Yep. That's me." *Pinkie Pie: "Twilight Sparkle is gonna run against Midnight Boomy...or Boomer for Leader of the Spring Formal." *Applejack (spits out the juice): "Oh, hon, I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, those boys will probably approach you all friendly and such..." (imitating Midnight's voice) "I sure am gonna pass that competition." (imitates Twilight's voice) "That's too good to hear!" (normal voice) "And then...backstabbing!" A balloon pops.) *Applejack: "And whom you can trust less then those rowdy boys is Rainbow Dash." *Pinkie Pie: "Rainbow Dash is captain of...every team at Canterlot High!" *Applejack: "She's also the captain of failure to show up." *Twilight Sparkle: "Thanks, Applejack, but there's something I really need to do." *Applejack: "Oh, oka-- Wait, how did ya...Oh, that's right. We've met before." *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, it's sure was nice to meet you two. I'll see you around." (left the gym) *Pinkie Pie: "I still think she's psychic..." *Applejack (sigh): "Yep...If you say so..." (Reddie Rye and Cider Rapper come in.) *Cider Rapper: "Just as we thought, this is terrible." *Reddie Rye: "All these decoractions should be glow-in-the dark...and it's supposed to be dark in here! And I love the dark!" (Both boys popped a few balloons. Reddie replaces some of Pinkie's balloons and streamers into glow-in-the-dark balloons and streamers.) *Cider Rapper: "But this apple juice? I wonder if this is gonna give me enough energy to sing a rap song about being a Leader. And this should be a dance party, not a hoedown." *Applejack: "Well, now, this will no longer be your dance party around here!" *Cider Rapper: "Sorry, Miss Applejack, but maybe you should prepare for trouble some other time." (flips her hat up) *Applejack: "Grrr..." *Reddie Rye: "And this is gonna be Midnight Boomer's coronation. And before you know it, he'll be running for Leader!" *Pinkie Pie: "No way! Twilight just signed up!" *Cider Rapper: "She what?!" *Pinkie Pie: "You heard me!" *Cidder Rapper (pulling Reddie to his face): "Where do you think that Twilight girl is right now? Midnight's running for Leader, but so is Miss Twilight." (Twilight was in the hall somewhere when the boys showed up in front.) *Midnight Boomer: "Greetings and prepare for trouble." *Smiley: "We horseplay all day and make it double." *Reddie Rye: "Girls protect the world from devastation." *Cider Rapper: "But evil is a bad thing to hurt their nation." *Comet Flash: "Good fights the evils with truth and love." *Butter Butch: "Bad extends its reach from the stars above." *All: "Enter...the bad six!" *Midnight & Smiley: "Us boys hold mischief that blasts off at the speed of light!" *Reddie and Cider: "Get ready for a fight, fight, fight, fight!" *Comet & Butch: "Ha ha ha! That's right!" *Twilight Sparkle (gasp): "You guys again!" *Midnight Boomer: "Can you believe it? We've happen to have you crown and the other Elements of Harmony." *Twilight Sparkle: "It's my crown!" *Comet Flash: "Hahahaha! We happen to know this place just as well as you do." *Twilight Sparkle: "Why did you steal it?! You boys are always in a lot of trouble because of your evil nature."